


Off the Record

by bilboswaggins



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Office AU, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilboswaggins/pseuds/bilboswaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had no idea the air of a place could change so quickly. One moment, he and Harry were having a laugh over the rather unfortunate circumstance of fellow co-worker Charlie’s personalized ring tone going off in a meeting, and the next, it was silent, both parties visibly tensing and scooting away from each other. And the only thing that happened to have changed is the lift they were in coming to a shuddering stop.<br/>--<br/>Hartwin Office AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Record

Eggsy had no idea the air of a place could change so quickly. One moment, he and Harry were having a laugh over the rather unfortunate circumstance of fellow co-worker Charlie’s personalized ring tone going off in a meeting, and the next, it was silent, both parties visibly tensing and scooting away from each other. And the only thing that happened to have changed is the lift they were in coming to a shuddering stop.

He knew quite well why it was, at any rate. He and Harry had been getting closer of late, somehow finding ways to hang around the other, ask questions about office work that didn’t really need to be directed at the other, take the same break time and place for lunch, personal questions being asked. It was becoming almost embarrassing. They liked each other. It took Eggsy awhile to catch on that Harry’s kind gestures and warm attitude were his version of flirting as opposed to simple welcoming. He’d been new to the office scene in general, let alone this one in particular, and it had been very apparent. Originally, he’d taken Harry’s patience and careful instruction as the pity of a friendly office worker – until he’d been informed that, actually, he was technically Eggsy’s boss.

There was only one other time he felt as mortified, and pissing himself in first grade at least had the decency to not run the risk of getting him fired from his first big-boy job. He’d tried to straighten up immediately, to back off and to be far more professional with Harry as soon as he knew who he was, but Harry had been just as kind about this as he had been about the unfortunate fight with the printer he’d walked in on Eggsy having. (“’Cannot Access Printer’? It’s here! I can ‘access printer’! Why the fuck can’t you ‘access printer’?” Harry had mercifully laughed and seemed rather charmed by the ineptitude as opposed to annoyed, Eggsy was really lucking out at this job.)

After he had been placated that it was alright to continue to be so casual and friendly with Harry, he’d let his guard down. He’d joked around and been himself more, which only made Harry seem to want to be around him more. And with Harry’s own dry wit and obvious intelligence and damningly good looks, it was hard not to look forward to seeing him and be drawn to him himself.  He willingly put himself in close proximity to his boss, whom he was realizing he had a rather large thing for. He realized now, as the lift suddenly stopped clearly between floors, that this was his mistake.

Harry’s boss, Chester, was the biggest arse Eggsy had ever met. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to actually meet him more than a handful of times a month during their ‘progress update’ meetings. Whereas to Eggsy it made much more sense to simply e-mail the reports in a group email and spare everyone the monotony, Chester felt otherwise. He thought it was best to do things ‘the old fashioned way,’ with ‘pen and paper, it won’t kill you.’ These things themselves weren’t the end of the world, and Eggsy would just call him a ‘git’ in texts to his friends if that were the end of it. It was the trivial things he was asked to do, (like getting him a coffee was part of his job description,) the snide comments about his accent when it heightened under stress, his suggestion on getting ‘a better fitting suit coat, this one is far too loose,’ though he well knew Eggsy couldn’t afford that. And it went on. Usually involving some sort of embarrassment for Eggsy in front of others.

As much as Eggsy had disliked him, he had to thank him, in a way. Chester’s dickish behaviour was the first catalyst for Eggsy realizing that maybe Harry liked him after all. It was just after Eggsy had found out that Harry was ‘technically’ his boss, as one of the heads of the division Eggsy was a part of. He had become very antsy around him as consequence, almost afraid to look at him for his embarrassment over his casual behaviour. They had been in one of those monthly meetings, Eggsy sitting with a pad of paper next to the file he was ready to hand over,  twiddling a pen almost nervously in his fingers as he waited for Chester to put down his laptop (he was allowed his, but they weren’t, of course) and begin speaking. There were still a few empty places, but Eggsy hardly even noticed.

“Hart. You’re late.”

Eggsy glanced up at Chester and then straightened up when he felt a body drop into the open seat at the table beside him, his muscles tensing and every effort spent on keeping his eyes down at the papers, and not at the man speaking in a crisp and somewhat airy voice beside him. “Apologies, Chester. It is  rather difficult to juggle one’s actual work and assorted meetings about others’.”

Eggsy had to bite down on the inside of his lip to keep from smirking to himself. “Indeed. Well. Now that all department heads are present we can begin. I would like all associates to the departments to present their figures. Mr. Urwin, why don’t you start us off.”

It was silent for a moment, and it took Chester’s eyes on Eggsy and raising an eyebrow for him to gather that yes, he was talking about him. He quickly cleared his throat and flipped open his folder and focused completely on it, rather than looking at anyone. “Right. Er. Well the ah- data gathering we’ve been doing has been going well—“

“How well is well. Give me a percentage,” Chester said, his low and somewhat slow voice still managing to be sharp. Eggsy could hear a quiet huff of breath from across from him – Charlie was sniggering at him.

“Er-“ Eggsy shuffled a bit in his seat. “We’re about 76% completed wiv what we need for Project Orion, completion date set at the 23rd?” He raised his eyes to Chester again, eyebrows raised betraying his hesitance.

“Was that a question? Is it or isn’t it?” Chester was frowning, leaning back in his seat in a show of relaxation while Eggsy was struggling to pull it together.

“Yeah – yes, sir.”

“Well, go on, read me some of the numbers.” He sounded impatient. Eggsy wanted a drag on his e-cig.

“Eggsy here has charts—“

“Eggsy?” Chester scoffed.

“Yes. Eggsy.” Shifting sounds told Eggsy Harry was sitting forward in his chair, now.

“That’s not what it says here.”

“It also does not say ‘Urwin,’ as you should know if you have it in front of you. His name is ‘Gary’ as much as mine is ‘Henry,’ so let us all move along. As I was saying: Eggsy has charts already made for you. You could save us all quite a lot of time by simply taking them from him and looking them over yourself.” Eggsy didn’t want to look up at Harry, but the defense and praise, and the sudden hand at his shoulder as he peered over to look at the notes was making it very difficult. He felt himself going red and fought against it. “They’re detailed and completed, even color coded.” Long fingers slid the paper out from the folder and across the rounded table, taking two people to place it in front of Chester. The hand withdrew as Harry sat back again, but Eggsy could almost still feel it there.

“It had better be color coded, after the fiasco with the printer last week.” Chester spared the paper no more than a glance before sticking it in his own folder. “Very well. Charlie, you next,” he said, turning to the far more confident Charlie across from Eggsy.

As soon as his attention was diverted, Eggsy sank into his chair, mentally berating himself for stuttering and showing even a little of his anxiety. Harry was writing something on his paper as he looked at Charlie rather seriously, and Eggsy took it to be his dismissal. He twiddled his fingers in his lap, counting down the minutes to this meeting being over.

Harry gently tapped his notebook to gain Eggsy’s attention, and he glanced over at the note, written in loopy, thin handwriting. _‘Don’t worry, these meetings are completely pointless anyway. Well done on presentation, though.’_

Eggsy felt his face heat up again as he read this, and finally did glance up at Harry to find him giving him a small smile which he returned, going back to feigning attention. He felt lighter than before.

Instances like these became common. Harry backing Eggsy up and refusing to let him be belittled in his presence all while Eggsy gained confidence and spoke more clearly with less stuttering until Chester backed off entirely and took to simply ignoring Eggsy whenever possible. Harry had also taken to touching Eggsy every so often, whether it be a hand at his shoulder in praise or to guide him a certain direction, or shaking his hand in the morning (which Eggsy thought was rather odd, but he couldn’t turn him down, and soon it just became habit), or holding a door for him – say, an elevator door – with their arms or shoulders brushing each other’s during the exchange.

Eggsy had just gotten it into his head only a few days prior that maybe Harry was flirting, was showing something other than chivalry in doing this, when they boarded the elevator together. It shuddered to a halt, leaving them both suddenly tense, Harry subtly inching a little further away rather than closer.

“Uh-oh,” Eggsy said under his breath, and stepped forward to the controls and jabbed the ‘down’ button again.

“That won’t do any good,” Harry sighed, turning and standing with his back to the wall, hands on the railing behind him. When Eggsy turned to him, he found he wasn’t looking at him. “Must be a malfunction of some kind.”

“Oh.” Eggsy slowly turned back to the panel, frowning to himself. “Should, er, should I hit the call button, then?”

“Be my guest.” Harry was frowning too, eyebrows tilted up with squinted eyes as he pretended to examine the ceiling.

Eggsy hit the button and held a brief conversation, saying they were stuck between floors 11 and 10, and the elevator was not in motion. He was met with a conversational voice telling him to remain calm, and that there would be people to pull them out coming soon. The call ended and Eggsy was no further comforted. He pointlessly jabbed the button a few more times, (was Harry breathing or chuckling?) and turned to the side as well, facing Harry, leaning against his own wall on complete opposite sides of the elevator.

“…. How soon is soon, d’ya reckon?” They were alone, and this felt far from professional, so Eggsy let his accent come out a bit again, relaxing his control over himself he’d tried to master for work.

Harry’s lip twitched and he looked at Eggsy finally, rather than the ceiling. “I’m not sure,” he said truthfully. “Could be five minutes, could be five hours. There are only two of us, hardly a vital emergency.”

“….’f it may be awhile, y’ll forgive my lack of professionalism,” he sighed, unbuttoning the suit jacket he had on, fingers working mechanically. “I don’t know how you all wear these things like it’s nothin’. I’m uncomfortable an fuckin boilin in this fuckin thing,” he grumbled as he folded the coat and hung it on the railing, rolling up his sleeves and exposing his forearms.

Harry said nothing for a moment, and Eggsy glanced up, almost hopeful he’d catch him looking, but found only that his interest was in the ceiling again. “One gets used to it,” was all he offered.

“Not me,” he tried again, loosening the plain and rather boring looking blue tie from around his neck and hung that up too. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone and he was feeling more relaxed, less ‘professional’ and more Eggsy.

He was looking at him now, a small smile on his lips as the brown eyes gave him a once-over. “It might be because that suit was not made for you.”

Eggsy gave a fake pout, leaning on the rail with his hands on it behind him, mirroring Harry but in a much more loose and relaxed sort of way. “I didn’t ‘fink that made much of a difference, honestly. Seemed like a lie t’get blokes t’spend more money.”

“It’s quite true.” His smile grew, tense posture relaxing as well, mirroring Eggsy in turn. “A good tailored suit fits perfectly to its wearer, not too tight, not too loose. It accentuates and compliments the body, draws the eye from shoulder to waist, makes a man stand a little taller. A good suit is everything. I shall have to teach you that properly someday.”

It was impossible not to follow along Harry’s description with his eyes, and he found himself wondering how much of that impressive ratio of shoulder to waist was the suit’s doing and how much was just Harry. One of his hands twitched.

He looked back up to his eyes to find that smile had become a sort of smirk, and he fought off pink rising in his neck. “You say that like I’ll be stickin around,” he said, willing the conversation to somewhere less focused on Harry’s body. (They were in an elevator, there was nowhere to run if he fucked up.) “Th’way Chester keeps bangin on I’ll be outta here come Christmas.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Harry sniffed, his head lowering to look at him from over the top of his glasses. “You _are_ in my department. I won’t let it happen, unless you choose to leave, of course.”

Eggsy didn’t say anything after that. He didn’t want to lie to him and say he didn’t want to leave sometimes, because he very much did. This associate’s job at some faceless company was not what he had pictured doing with his life. Granted, there wasn’t a whole lot beyond this out there for him. Not for a scrappy boy from a broken home without a university degree. But he had to think that one day he would leave, or he would go crazy. This job was just that- a job. If he advanced any further, it would become a career. And if it was his career, he might throw himself in front of a train.

Time passed. He checked his phone after what felt like twenty minutes to see only five had passed. Eggsy sighed and let himself slide down the wall of the elevator, sitting down on the ground with his arms resting on his knees, sulkily. He glanced up at Harry who was flicking around on his phone, though he could see in the reflection of his glasses he wasn’t doing much more than hitting refresh in his email function several times over.

He cleared his throat, and Harry’s eyes flickered over to him. “Hey… Can I ask you some questions? May make time pass a bit better if we ain’t just starin at nothing.”

Harry smiled. “Of course.”

“… Off th’record? Y’know, not as my boss or anythin?”

“Ask away. I promise you it will not affect our work relationship.”

Eggsy fidgeted. How to begin? “You from London, then?”

Harry hummed, thinking before responding. “Well, yes and no, I suppose. I was born here, lived here from adolescence onward. But for the decade between ages 5 and 15 my family relocated themselves to Italy. I came back, attended school, and things carried out with me remaining here.”

“Italy? Where?” Eggsy’s eyebrows raised; he wasn’t sure what he expected, but it wasn’t that. “D’ya speak Italian, then?”

“Sì, certo che lo faccio. Naples. It was nice for the time, but truthfully I am happy to be here in London.”

Eggsy didn’t know what to say. He had to admit, a part of him was still hung up on the Italian that rolled off his tongue so fluidly. Thank god he was sitting down; his knees might have gone weak. “…. And er, what did you go to school for?”

Harry was smiling, his head tilted as he looked at him. “Business and International Relations. This was several years ago, of course.”

“How many years ago? – I mean, you know, generally, or – Y’know, whatever.” He lamely tried to cover up his instinctive question, realizing too late it could come off as rude. He did essentially just ask for his age.

But Harry laughed. “I graduated in 1986. I am 51 this year, if that is what you were attempting to ask.”

Eggsy did go a bit red in the face at that, but grinned, pleased Harry didn’t seem to be offended. And a bit more pleased that he didn’t seem to care about Harry’s age. “’m glad you speak flustered idiot,” he chuckled. “Then… you married?”

Harry didn’t answer immediately as he had before, seeming to think his response through as though choosing his words carefully. “… No. I am not married.”

Eggsy waited, but no elaboration seemed to be coming. “… Divorced then?”

“No. Not divorced.” He smiled, a little less warmly than before. “I have never been married.”

This seemed to be all he was wanting to say, and Eggsy didn’t want to pull it out of him if he wasn’t wanting to give it. He really did want the full answer he could sense coming, though, and wanted to hear it. But maybe now wasn’t the time. He let it pass.

Silence fell again. Eggsy could feel Harry’s eyes on him, but he was playing with his fingers as he thought, wondering if he made things awkward now and starting to get anxious as to where the help was that was supposedly coming. Harry’s voice came again, low and smooth and seeming to come from many places at once in the small echoing space. “May I ask questions as well?”

“Go ahead bruv,” Eggsy looked at him, smiling politely and expecting the usual, ‘what do you do on weekends,’ ‘do you have any siblings,’ things like that. So when Harry asked ‘Are you dating Miss Morton,’ he was surprised enough to let his head hit the metal behind him. He rubbed the back of his head as he stood, finding that probably less likely to hurt himself.

“No! Er, no, I’m not. We’re friends, ‘s all. We’re friends. B’sides, ain’t inter-office relationships banned an’ all?” He frowned, rubbing his head still to have something to do with his hands.

Harry’s lips twitched. He took a few steps closer to Eggsy, slowly in the enclosed space. “Banned, no. I wouldn’t say that. Frowned upon, perhaps.” With every step, Eggsy became more aware of himself, more aware of his breath in his lungs, of his heartbeat beginning to race, his hands falling to grip the railing again tightly to keep from doing anything stupid. “But of course, only if they know about it.”

Could Harry hear his heart? Everything echoed in here, it wasn’t infeasible that he could hear the loud thudding that was filling his own ears. Harry was getting even closer now, barely three feet separating them. “They’re taking awhile,” Eggsy breathed, glancing over at the call box. “Think.. it’ll be a bit longer?”

“I would say so,” he agreed, inching just a bit closer, a hand lifting and pulling Eggsy’s collar under the guise of straightening it. “Incidentally,” he grazed Eggsy’s prominent jawline with the back of one of his fingers, and it was impossible to mistake this as a platonic gesture. Eggsy shivered. Was this happening? “There are no cameras in the elevators of this building.”

That was all but an invitation, and Eggsy would be damned if he wasn’t going to take advantage of it.

Letting go of the rail with one of his (slightly sweaty) hands, he grabbed Harry’s silk tie, pulling him down to firmly kiss him. Harry’s lips responded readily, clearly anticipating this, but chuckled in his throat as he cupped his neck with a warm hand. Eggsy’s lips parted, licking his way into Harry’s mouth as eagerly as though any moment this could be ripped away from him.

But Harry pulled back, smirking at him rather fondly, eyes roaming over his face before settling on his eyes. “Eager, are we?”

“Been thinkin about doin that for awhile, guv,” he grinned right back, grip on the tie tightening. “Jus didn’t realize you did too.”

“I felt I was being fairly obvious,” Harry hummed, lightly squeezing his neck. “Any more and I could have been reported for sexual harassment.”

“I certainly ain’t gonna report ya.” Eggsy turned with Harry in his grasp, flipping them and backing Harry into one of the elevator’s corners, both of his hands pressed flat to his chest. In part, he wanted to guide him, but there was also the excuse to touch him and see what kind of body hid behind the tailoring and he was pleased to feel his suspicions were correct – Harry was plenty fit. His mind immediately shot off in thought, wondering what he looked like without a fitted shirt, what his muscles looked like, how sexy that must be to see, and he felt a rush of blood shoot to his crotch. “Let’s just pretend for the rest of this lift ride we don’t work together, eh? We’ll deal wiv that after.”

“I like that idea.” Each of Harry’s hands were now at Eggsy’s hips, pulling him closer against his body, his eyes allowed to follow the sliver of skin Eggsy had exposed to him through the top buttons of his shirt. “I hope it takes them awhile longer,” he added, the hands that had been grasping him at the belt slid to firmly grope his arse and pull him so no space at all remained between them.

Immediately Eggsy kissed him again, this time with more heat rather than desperation. Their tongues slid against each other as they kissed with wet sounds echoing in Eggsy’s ears, his eyes sliding closed. Somehow, even with Harry pressed into the wall and the oddness of their situation, it was easy to forget where they were, who they were, and Eggsy’s growing erection was having none of the reminders his brain was trying to tell it. They could be caught at any moment, they were making out and groping each other in public, Harry was his boss. None of that mattered. His hips grinded forward into Harry’s to the hissed intake of breath from the other, Eggsy’s hands sliding into his suitcoat to hold Harry’s waist for want of touching him somehow.

He wanted everything. Now he knew he could, he wanted to sink to his knees and suck Harry off right there. He wanted Harry coming in his mouth, on his face, ruining his suit. He wanted Harry to fuck his face, hold him and use him and praise him for taking it well. He wanted to push him on the ground and ride him until help had to come if only from people investigating the noise. He wanted Harry to grab him and fuck him into the cold metal, bruise him, leave him uncomfortable sitting the rest of the day. Everything at once flooded to him, making him dizzy with it all. He hadn’t given it a lot of thought until now, afraid to wank to his boss and have to face him the next day. But now he was able to, he wanted everything at once. He hoped against hope this wasn’t a one-time thing – he wanted to do everything with his unfairly gorgeous and sweet boss. No – with Harry.

Harry moaned into his mouth, sending yet another shiver running down Eggsy’s spine at the sound. He needed more of that. Hands finding Harry’s belt, it was pulled open blindly, his suit pants with their expensive fabric rubbing against Eggsy’s fingers were opened, Harry’s cock fished out all before Harry could manage more than “Eggsy—“

He looked at him almost defiantly, wrapping his hand around him and giving him a few strokes. Harry’s lips had parted, wanting to advise him against it, but the words seemed to have died in his throat. “We’ll call this a sneak preview, yeah?” Eggsy grinned, far more confident than he felt. (He had his cock in his hands, holy fuck. And it felt so good there, but it would feel so much better in his mouth, pressing in him, shit. His own cock twitched in his pants, starting to feel very uncomfortable.) “Any moment those doors could open.” Harry’s eyes flickered over to them and back, a smirk on his lips; he seemed impressed at Eggsy’s boldness. “’f I don’t have ya comin’ before then, I owe ya a pint later tonight, how’s that?”

With that, his hand sped up and grip tightened slightly, treating Harry similarly to how he himself liked it. Harry couldn’t help but smile, and Eggsy’s already racing pulse seemed to skip a beat at how lovely his smile was, even now. “Can’t say I’ve been asked out in the middle of a handjob before,” he said lightly, but his hands’ renewed kneading at the flesh of his arse betrayed how turned on he was.

“’m a little unorthodox,” Eggsy winked, his hand never ceasing. Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall backwards with a light thudding noise, breathing in short exhales that disintegrated into quiet almost-moans as Eggsy continued on. Eggsy was watching hungrily, wishing he’d pulled off any of Harry’s clothes, or at least took his glasses off.

Harry had started twitching slightly, and Eggsy knew the end was coming fast. “Harry,” he said quietly, his voice sounding thick in his own ears. Harry looked at him, eyes taking a second to focus on him. “Take off your glasses for me?” he asked gently, biting at his lip.

Hands leaving his arse, Harry obeyed him, glasses sliding from his face and dropping safely into his breast pocket of his suitcoat. The brown eyes Eggsy had always sort of noticed looked even warmer now, wonderful and soft. The absence of the glasses made his entire face look both younger and older at once, the lines under his eyes more pronounced, but the severity the glasses threw into his face had gone, making him look far more approachable, more equal.

Unable to help himself, Eggsy stole another lingering kiss from his lips, pulling back even as Harry made a complaining sound for him to return to them. Harry’s grumpy look melted away as Eggsy sunk to his knees, pulling the tip into his mouth and sucking and tonguing him as he continued to stroke and pump what wasn’t in his mouth.

“Fuck-“ Harry’s voice was strained, the twitchings in his hips even worse as a hand found Eggsy’s hair and entangled in it. Eggsy’s own cock strained in his pants, and his free hand grabbed and rubbed it helplessly through his trousers, not wanting to spare the time to undo his own belt and fastenings when Harry was this close. “Eggsy-“ His name on his lips was amazing, and Eggsy moaned against him, bobbing his head slightly. With a stifled gasp from above him as his only warning, he felt Harry seize up, and he was coming, inadvertently pushing his cock deeper into Eggsy’s mouth with his hips pulsing forward and back.

Once he was done, Eggsy pulled back, breathing through his mouth in soft pants as he swallowed, wiping his mouth on the back of his wrist. He glanced up at Harry who seemed to be recovering quickly, panting himself and letting his hand drop from Eggsy’s hair.

He stood again, still standing close to Harry and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly he was hearing sounds just beyond the metal doors and his heart kicked into gear again, adrenaline rushing through him. Harry must have felt the same, as his hands were quickly and blindly tucking himself back away and refastening his trousers and suitcoat, making himself presentable. Eggsy had the sense to pull his tie back on and fold his suit coat over his arm in front of him (both to hide his still very present erection and to have an excuse for not having it fastened already), stepping a few steps away from the now perfectly upright Harry who looked for all the world as though they had been bored throughout the entire endeavor.

The doors slid slowly open, a man’s head poking through the bottom, revealing that they had been 3/4ths of the way to the 10th floor when the lift had malfunctioned. “Oi, alright in there?”

“Quite,” Harry responded easily, eyebrows raised. “We would like to get out now, however.”

“Bet you would. Alright, mate, you’re gonna have to sorta duck and slide out, alright? We can’t fix ‘er right away so we’re just gonna get you out.” By the sound of the man’s voice, he most likely was used to dealing with hysterical and panicking occupants, as opposed to the utter calmness both he and Harry were displaying. Although, in Eggsy’s case, he was still panicking though in a different way, just under the surface.

They climbed out of the lift one at a time, first Harry then Eggsy, Harry helping him out as best he could. “Thank you,” Harry sighed, nodding to them gratefully. “I’m to assume then that the lift will be out of service for the rest of the day?”

“Yeah,” the man sighed, pulling the doors closed again so no one accidentally wound up looking down the elevator shaft. “Stick to the stairs for today, mate. Should be back up by tomorrow, though.”

“Much appreciated. Eggsy?” Harry turned to him politely, and nodded toward the stairwell. Nodding almost numbly, Eggsy took the steps forward,  pushing the stairwell door open for them. He caught a last look of the man taping up an ‘out of service’ sign to the closed doors before he stepped into the echoing staircase. The door shut behind Harry as he followed after him, sighing.

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking genuinely almost troubled. “It wasn’t my intention to abruptly switch gears like that, I had wanted to repay you – or at the very least appropriately thank you, you didn’t have to do that – “

“’s alright,” Eggsy grinned, stealing a kiss as quickly as he dared. “Raincheck then, eh? Somethin’ for me t’look forward to while I finish up that paperwork for my hardass boss.” He winked.

Harry laughed. “Or,” he hummed, glancing at his watch. “I see we still officially have twenty minutes left for our lunch break. … A stairwell is hardly ideal, but I do have an office with blinds and a locking door..?” He trailed off, raising his eyebrows as though gaging Eggsy’s reaction.

But it wasn’t hard to guess. He was grinning, grabbing and tugging at Harry’s hand. “Always wanted t’be fucked over a desk.” Harry smiled fondly at him again, putting his glasses back on with one hand as he followed Eggsy back up the stairs.

“Ooh, Chester’ll jus love this. Maybe he’ll have a heart attack…”

**Author's Note:**

> Brownie points if you spot the references. There's at least two.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at yeseggsy.


End file.
